Repositories for storing information relating to individuals' entitlement capabilities within an entity—for example, information regarding who possesses signatory authority for an entity, and to what areas the individual's signatory authority extends—are typically not maintained in electronic form. Rather, such information and associated documentation is usually stored in hard copies.
It would be desirable to store such information electronically.
It would be further desirable to display such stored information in a way that enables efficient manipulation of such information, when necessary.